Exodus
by kyriaomi
Summary: One Shot- Choices. We all make them. Pharaoh, my king, has made some poor ones lately. Death and destruction ravage the land. And now my choice has come....


The hard pounding of feet on rock woke me from my light sleep. Not wanting to be caught unprepared, I grasped the slight _scimitar_ at my side and hurried to hide at the side of the gaping hole that was my door. Running as fast as he could without dropping his torch, a boy about the age of twelve burst into my living quarters, looking desperately around.

"Neith?" his words came out in a hush. Coming up quietly, but swiftly, behind him, I delicately placed the tip of my blade against his bronze neck. The crowned prince of Egypt shuddered, but his voice remained calm, as if I was only a tamed, yet treacherous, snake.

"Father needs you. Now. Armed and ready, Sorceress of the Stones." Screwing up my face in disgust, I withdrew the _scimitar_ and pushed the boy toward the door. Gathering my needs, the prince watched on, a bored expression clearly on his face as the torch came closer and closer to the ground. Using my mute mouth to form words and using my hands in gestures that I taught him to communicate with me, I pointed out that the fire could go out if it fell any farther. He let out a great exclamation, and swung up the torch, high above his shaved head with haste- extinguishing our only light. Sighing in the dark room, I finished gathering my belongings and went over to the frozen child. Softly touching him on his bare shoulder to let him know I was there, the prince's outline turned to me without hesitation.

"Lead me out of here. Please Neith, please," he pleaded. "Only you can find the way in the dark- because of the earth magic the gods gave to you." Grateful for the darkness, I rolled my eyes at him, seized his hand from his side, and placed it on my black dress. Closing my eyes to get a better grip on ability, I started off toward the _Pharaoh's_ Throne Room, hoping desperately I would not be interrogated- I could not bear it to lie any more! The right question would quickly have me beheaded for helping the Hebrew slaves.

The prince releasing my cotton dress drew me away from my thoughts, causing me to open my eyes and see the dim light of morning coming from the huge windows. Wind played with the short strands of my ebony hair while we hastily walked through the Wall of God Statues, coming to a stop at the statue of _Osiris_. Nodding slightly, the bodyguard in the mask signaled that we could walk behind him. Sliding behind his great bulk, the prince took the lead down the long, narrow walkway.

"Father, she is here," the boy announced as we reached the Throne Room from behind the _Pharaoh's_ seat.

"Good, good," the _Pharaoh _said leisurely. "Sorceress, come stand over here, next to my throne." Keeping my eyes down as a sign of respect- and fear- I did as I was bid, clanking as the small stones in the bag at my side were smashed together. Throwing his overly decorated arms toward the door, he declared, "Let him in!"

Wood creaking, the heavy door became wide enough to admit a young man in. Clearly of Hebrew origin, the man was clad in only shepherd robes, and carried a long wooden staff in one hand. Since the moment he walked in, he stared defiantly at the _Pharaoh_, unwilling to look away, to show a sign of weakness. Surprised, I stopped a look of panic from crossing me face. He was my beloved- he was Moses.

Though I wished them not, Moses' wide brown eyes found their way to my emerald ones, but he restrained himself from acknowledging me, aware that my life would be at stake if he did. Returning his unrelenting gaze to the _Pharaoh, _he stopped several feet away, silent.

"So," the _Pharaoh _started, "what 'miracle' will it be today? You have swarmed Egypt with frogs, gnats, flies, and locusts; you've turned the River into blood; you killed the livestock; you have given the entire population boils; you have even left us in the dark for three days. Yet you come before me once again. What more can you do?" the _Pharaoh _sneered.

"Brother, I beg you to release my people from this land, or something much worst will befall you this night," Moses pleaded.

The _Pharaoh _laughed. "You _beg_ me. I am the _Pharaoh_! I do what I want; and I will not let your people go!"

"Brother, please," Moses started, then sighed and dropped his gaze. Gathering his wits, he looked back up and began again. "_Pharaoh_, if you don't do this," Moses' eyes found the crown prince, "All firstborn sons will die across Egypt."

All breathing in the room stopped. The prince, frightened as if Moses would have killed him then and there, fled from his spot to take refuge behind me. I remained as still as the stones I controlled.

Flustered, the _Pharaoh _raised his voice. "How dare you! How dare YOU! You think that by threatening my only son that you can get me to set your people free?! You are wrong! Now leave from my presence!" bellowed the King of Egypt.

"Fine, so be it." Moses' eyes flicked toward me as he turned for the door. "Let your people know that those who join us for Passover and give faith in God will be spared."

The _Pharaoh _spat at the ground. "Enough of this nonsense. Sorceress Neith, kill this man," he commanded. Moses turned back alarm clear on his face.

Confusion racked my mind- did I dare confront my loved one, to kill him for the sake of my own life? It would be only too easy for me, only one small pebble to his head, only one more innocent death to my record. But how often did I hear Moses speak about the Lord, my Lord, the One I accepted when I decided to help the Hebrews? Only too much to know that He would condemn me if I killed one of His Chosen. The _Pharaoh_'s smug look faded as he turned to me.

"Mute Girl! Are you deaf as well? I said kill him!" he roared.

My face grim, I made my decision. Sending a silent prayer to God to forgive me, I reached for the bag of stones at my side. My hand closed around each rock in the bag; this one larger, this one jagged, this one…. Perfect. Lifting it out, the dark rock glinted angrily in the rising sun. I looked to my beloved.

Moses was turned toward me, his face not filled with despair, but calm acceptance. My composure was close to collapsing; how his expression hurt me so! But I continued onward ordering the rock to move forward, to go towards his head…

And around Moses' curly locks to the unprotected head of the guard at the door, poised to strike at my loved one. The guard slumped to the side as I sprang into motion, running toward the entrance, Moses quick on my heels. If I could, I think I would have laughed for relief at being free- but the expression on Moses' face promised me that his would be enough for both of us. Except we had to escape _Pharaoh's_ palace and make it to the Hebrew Lands first…


End file.
